More Than a Walk Through the Mall
by Canadian Bagel
Summary: Ok what kind of akward conversations happen when Eli and Clare go to the mall to pick up Adam? Will this be too much for them to handle? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! *ONESHOT*


**Alight****ee, I barely write stories so some harsh reviews are very much excepted. But some advice can't hurt either. You know unless you think my story is good, then I would really, very much, like TOTES love some good reviews. **

**I don't even own a goldfish. So I don't own Degrassi, sadly.**

**xoxo Canadian Bagel**

**

* * *

**

**More than a Mall Walk**

**_Clare's Pov_**

Ok, Adam might be my friend, but I don't exactly appreciate picking him from the mall. I guess it's not so bad when Eli's here with me. If only he could get to my house just a little quicker.

I swiftly sat myself in the passengers seat and gave Eli a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where to my lady?" asked with his best fake English accent.

"Let's go to the mall were our friend has been waiting for us for 20 minutes." I told him with my not-so perfect fake English accent.

"Fine, fine I'll drive now." and off we went.

Once we got there Adam wasn't there waiting for us. 10 minutes later we decided to call. And of course Adam just had to find a girl to hang out with! I suggested we leave and force Adam to take a taxi or bus home. But Eli had something else in mind.

"Well we're already here. Might as well take a look around. Who knows, we might find something." said Eli with his irrisistable you-can't-say-no-to-this face.

"Ok, fine. But I still think we should ditch Adam." I replied him with the serious look in my eyes.

"Whatever you want. Now let's get out of this car." said Eli.

In the Mall we went. Tons of stores and shoppers as far as the eye can see. I was trying to look for Adam, but everyone else kept getting in the way. And by everyone I mean all the booger-eating kids, tired house moms, boring janitors, and teens looking all "cool" and with that Abercrombie & Fitch crap. I could just feel the gag in Eli's mind when he saw them. Yet no sign of Adam. Then we looked over to see some kid crying and yelling at his mom.

"Whoo, glad I don't want kids. Right Clare?" he told me. But I had a sad look on my face. "Wait, Clare do you want kids?" he asked me.

"Uh, well I-I don't know." I told him. I lied. Of course I wanted kids! I wanted a family to love and care for. But I guess I'm living that dream with Eli.

"Oh ok." he knew I was lying.

The next few moments were spent with silence. Until we came across a jewelry store. Yeah, I knew he couldn't afford anything. But we came here to look right? And off into the jewelry store we went. Diamond after diamond my mouth kept dropping in awe. That is until I saw the most beautiful wedding ring ever. It was too much for words. So I stayed silent. Even though Eli saw exactly what I was looking at.

"You really want that hon'?" he asked, hoping I would say a no.

"Well, I guess but I'll save up some money or something to buy it." I told him. This time I wasn't lying. I couldn't have my boyfriend always buying me stuff! What kind of person does that?

"Now that we're looking at rings, take a look at this one." he said as he pointed to a ring.

That's when my stomached flipped. And not in the good way. Eli was pointing at a pure black glass ring. It was engraved with patterns of checker board designs. At that moment I wondered how much Eli and I actually have in common.

"It's uh, really cool. You now all dark and spooky and stuff." I told him.

Eli just nodded. Correctly guessing I wasn't into that stuff. He just sort of walked out and motioned me to follow. I walked out with him.

What was going on? One moment I'm in love with Eli and the next 'poof' there's no spark! I had to find something in common with us. And quick!

While I was thinking Eli was on the phone. Most likely talking to Adam I assumed. But I had to keep thinking about me and Eli. And that's all I did. Think and think and think but nothing worked. I knew I loved Eli. So why can't I feel that right now? Then he hung up the phone.

"I hope you're not still on that 'let's ditch Adam' thing" said Eli.

"Let's go get him." I replied in a not so pleasant mood.

Where Adam was, no one but Eli knew. So I had to follow him everywhere to find our lost friend. When we finally got there Adam had the biggest smile a face could have. At least one of us was happy. Before either me or Eli could say a word. Adam jumped out at us and yelled...

"All right. WHO JUST GOT A GIRL'S NUMBER? Oh yeah, I did! WHOOO!" He was screaming with so much enthusiasm he was drawing a crowd.

"Adam please!" Eli and I said in unison. We already embarrassed ourselves to eachother, we really didn't want any more.

"Sorry, sorry I'll be quiet now." said Adam calming himself down.

Then we all hopped into Morty to drop off me and Adam. First Adam of course. Even in complete silence Eli (and me) wanted to spend time together. When we arrived I had come up with a pretty long list of the stuff Eli and I had in common. So I dreaded the moment when he stopped in front of my house.

"Let me walk you to your doorstep."Eli told me.

"Oh, sure." I said with a smile on my face.

Eli stepped out of the car to open my door. We slowly walked to the door like it was the last time we would see eachother. I felt like I was going to break into a million pieces when we reached the top step. But soon that changed. Eli softly touched my cheek and swooped in for a kiss. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. This was one of those moments I was hoping would never end. Then he put his head away.

"Sorry about the akwardness at the mall today." apologized Eli.

"Me too, I should've liked the style of your ring." I told him.

Then again he came in to kiss me. The feel of his lips felt so right on mine. That's when I started thinking. Thank God Adam for finding that girl to hang out with.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm a mushy-gushy ending kind of person. But please be truthful, did it suck? I really, very much, like TOTES wish it didn't. Anyways...I ran out of things to type.**

**xoxo Canadian Bagel**


End file.
